The Zoroarks at Sunset
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A mysterious Zoroark battles every sunset in the Pokemon Western Town of Master Ball City. What makes things even more mysterious is that he seems to have a strange connection with the Zoroark and Zorua we know and love so very well...
1. Prologue

**The Zoroarks at Sunset**

I am Matthais123. This is my second Zoroark and Zorua fan-fic. This story _**is not **_connected to my first one, "Deep Conversations", for obvious reasons that will be clear close to the end. Anyway, please enjoy this Pokemon Western!

**Prologue**

In the world of Pokemon, "The West" is an interesting place. Not only are there Western style towns where humans live, there are also towns completely inhabited by Pokemon, and only Pokemon. These Pokemon are highly civilized, and, for some reason, perhaps by Mew's or some other legendary Pokemon's intervention, have never been discovered by any human being. It is as if they exist in another world.

The Wild Pokemon West can be a wild and unpredictable place. The Pokemon Western town of Master Ball City was no exception. If you walked down the town's only street from the east and looked to the right, the second building on that side would be the Saloon. Far and wide, the Saloon of Master Ball City was well known for its delicious fruit and berry milkshakes. This particular Saloon was run by a very friendly, good natured Treeko.

Treeko was busy cleaning a few milkshake glasses when all of a sudden, the door was thrown wide open with a bang. Everyone in the Saloon looked up a gasped to see a huge, strong, female Zoroark at the door. The master of illusion slowly entered the Saloon. Each of its steps echoed throughout the building. There was complete silence as everyone kept their eyes on the black fox.

The Zoroark was soon at the counter. Treeko kept his eyes on the Zoroark's every movement, wanting to be ready for anything. Everyone else held their breaths as the Zoroark slowly reached into her full, dark mane. The Treeko remained calm as the Zoroark slowly drew her hand out to reveal. . . a little Zorua clinging to her arm.

Zorua let go and landed on the counter. He did a quick, cute sideways shuffle and rolled a coin across the counter and over to the Treeko. When the Treeko caught the coin, Zorua snickered and said, "A Pecha Berry milkshake, shaken, not stirred."

* * *

Ultimate cuteness!

Er, ahem! Well, this is just an introduction for a _very_ dramatic story. Trust me on this. Next chapter will be a whole lot longer, and much more will be introduced and explained, so tune in later!


	2. Chapter 1: The Battles at Sunset

**The Zoroarks at Sunset**

The prologue may have been a little boring for you, but don't worry, because this chapter will most certainly perk up your interest! Oh, and here's a fun fact! Some say that Grass-form Shaymin is female but then changes to male when it turns into its Sky-form! Weird! But hey, Mew is genderless!

The song is "Leaning On the Everlasting Arms" by Elisha A. Hoffman. It's a good song. Listen to it on You Tube.

**Chapter 1: The Battles at Sunset**

As Zorua sat in a state of euphoria as he enjoyed his Pecha Berry milkshake, Zoroark just sat back on a stool in front of the counter and looked around the Saloon.

"Strangers in these parts, aren't you?" the Treeko said.

Zoroark nodded, and she said to the room at large, "One of you sent me a message via a Shaymin that you'd meet me here. You said that you needed my help very badly."

Suddenly, they were all interrupted when a Shaymin in its Sky-form zoomed in and landed on the counter near Zoroark.

He smiled and said, "Here I am! See Zoroark! I told you that I'd meet you here! And yup, you're right! The guy I delivered the message for really needs your help!"

Zoroark nodded and said, "Alright, so whoever you are, step forward."

A Combusken with a gold star pinned to its chest feathers stepped forward. He smiled and said, "I'm very glad you came-."

"Ahem!"

Combusken gave a clucking laugh and said, "Yes, I am glad you came too Shaymin, and thanks for delivering the message for me."

Shaymin grinned and said, "Well, you sure were lucky I decided to pay a visit to this section of the Pokemon world, or else you'd still have no way of getting a call for help out. And, if I hadn't visited Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and the gang, I would never had found out about Zoroark and Zorua from their latest adventure!"

Combusken continued, "I'm Sheriff in these parts-."

"And I'm his Deputy! Well, I am whenever I'm in the Pokemon West I am!" Shaymin interrupted, showing off a small gold star pinned near the red flower petals on his back.

"And I need your help, Zoroark!" Combusken concluded.

Zoroark sniffed and said, "You'd think a Sheriff would be able to take care of his town himself. That's why he's a Sheriff, isn't it?"

Sheriff Combusken hung his head in shame and said, "I know, but what's going on here is not exactly what you'd normally think would be happening in a Western Pokemon Town. Especially a town like Master Ball City." He glanced out the window and said, "Oh boy, it's already almost that time..."

Immediately, all of the Pokemon began to rush out of the Saloon.

Zorua, who clearly didn't like being interrupted from his Pecha Berry milkshake, hopped down from the counter, still holding the tall, frosty glass, and said, "Hey! What's going on? What's happening? Where's everybody-."

_SMASH!_

A Pichu about his size had bumped into him, causing him to drop his milkshake. The glass smashed to bits, and the sweet drink was splattered all over the floor.

Zorua looked with wide eyes at the Pichu, who ran out of the Saloon even quicker in response.

Zorua began to cry as he ran out of the Saloon and over to his mother. "Meema! Meema!" he sobbed, "A Pichu made me spill my-."

Zoroark gently put her tail over his mouth to silence him. Zorua wiped his eyes and looked up. He noticed that Shaymin, Combusken, and Zoroark were all staring at the setting sun. Zorua forget his bad luck for a moment and looked off into the orange light as well. A sound suddenly came to the young fox's ears. It was the sound of an ocarina. It was a flute music that was sweet, and yet sad. As the song grew slowly louder, Zorua could see a figure beginning to materialize out of the setting sun's golden light. Slowly walking into town while playing his ocarina, was a male Zoroark.

The four of them watched as the male Zoroark walked into the town. When he stepped onto the street, he suddenly stopped playing his ocarina, and began to sing words in tune to the music he was singing. His voice was slightly deep, and it was actually on the sweetly- sad side, strangely lacking the gruffness you would expect from a shadow fox Pokemon.

_What have I to dread, what have I to fear,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms?_

_What a blessedness, what a peace is mine,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms. _

_Leaning, leaning, safe and secure from all alarms,_

_Leaning, leaning, leaning on the everlasting arms. _

The Zoroark played a few more bars of the song on his ocarina as he walked toward the center of the town. A determined male Raichu suddenly began to approach him. After they were about 3 yards apart, they stopped. The Zoroark stopped playing his ocarina and let it hang from his neck by the chain round his neck.

"That Zoroark-," Combusken said.

"Is Zorro!" Shaymin chimed in dramatically, "The fastest illusionist in the West!"

The tension could be felt in the air as the two Pokemon stared at each other eye to eye. The seconds crawled by slowly as the sun slowly sank down, down, down. Until, the bottom of the sun gently kissed the horizon. At that very second, Zorro was soon the very mirror image of the Raichu standing before him. The entire town shouted out, "Sunset Strike!"

Both Raichu and Illusion Raichu leapt at each other, their tails glowing brightly, and struck at each other with Iron Tails.

Both opponents zoomed by each other in a blur, and landed a few feet from each other, their back to each other. After a brief moment of agonizing silence, the real Raichu fell forward, a bruise on its head. Zorro's Iron Tail had made its mark. The Raichu had been knocked out cold.

The entire town was dead silent.

Zorro returned to his true form. Wearing his mysterious, sad, gentle frown on his face, Zorro returned to playing his ocarina, turned around, and left the town. As he disappeared into the sunset, he sang:

_Leaning, leaning, safe and secure from all alarms,_

_Leaning, leaning, leaning on the everlasting arms._

A group of Pokemon; the Pichu among them, clearly the Raichu's son; ran up to attend to the Raichu.

Zorua looked into the setting sun and said, "Wow...Oh wow...Whoa...What an awesome...He's just so...Cool..."

* * *

Within the Saloon; Zorua, Zoroark, Sheriff Combusken, Shaymin, Treeko, and Mayor Buizel of Master Ball City all met.

"Zorro entered this town about a month ago-," Mayor Buizel began.

"Yep! All dramatically, at high noon, with the sun high above him! And his shadow all long down main street!" Shaymin interrupted excitedly.

"How do you know?" Treeko said, "You weren't even there!"

"You told me," Shaymin said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Sheriff Combusken said, "Zorro announced to us all that he desired rest, and that he could only find that rest if he found a worthy opponent and lost to that opponent."

"And so," Mayor Buizel said, "The Pokemon of this fair town have been battling him every sunset since the first day he arrived here. Mostly out of pity. They wanted him to finally find this rest and peace he kept referring to. However, he has never lost."

Combusken nodded an said, "Yes, not even I-."

"Or me!" Shaymin shouted.

"Have been able to defeat him. Although Zorro has never seriously hurt anyone, he has brought an aurora of bad feelings to this normally joyous town, famous for its milkshakes. Here's mot a bad Pokemon, I can tell by the way he sings. Also, I sense great pain in Zorro's heart. Pain that apparently can only be healed by his defeat if we are to believe what he says. Zoroark, only you, a fellow master of illusions, cam defeat him. Only you are a worthy opponent for him. Only you can set him free. When you triumph, you will bring peace to this town, and to the tortured soul that is Zorro."

Treeko scratched his head and said, "But I still don't understand how him loosing a battle will help heal the pain in his heart. I mean, what even caused that pain in the first place?"

"I know," Zoroark said.

Everyone gasped.

"You do? Tell us! But wait, how could you possibly know?" Treeko said.

Zoroark looked over to her son, who had fallen fast asleep. She picked Zorua up and cradled him in her arms.

"The tortured soul must be given what he seeks," she said, "And I am sure that when I triumph, Zorro will admit to you all what his pain is, for I will use the knowledge of his past and the perfect words to melt his heart and reveal his past to the town which he has deeply connected his destiny to. I cannot tell you what his past is right now. You will know soon enough."

She then slowly walked up the stairs with her child in her arms and up to the room that had been freely provided for them by their new friends.

"Cool...he's so cool..." Zorua said in his sleep with a wide smile on his face.

Zoroark smiled and nuzzled him, and said, "Yes, my son. Admire him. Idolize him. For you are the key to freeing the tortured heart of Zorro. For it is not _only_ part of _me_ that lies within _you_..."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Shaymin felt someone nudge him. He yawned and rolled over saying, "Aw, is it morning already?" He opened his eyes to see Zorua facing him. "Why are you waking me up at midnight!" Shaymin said in a loud whisper.

Zorua gave a quiet snicker and said, "Listen up, Shaymin, I need you to help me with something. Very early, tomorrow morning, before sunrise, maybe 5 A.M..."

* * *

Knock-knock.

Who's there?

Interrupting Shaymin.

Interrupting Shay-.

** "SHAYMIN!"**Shaymin shouts.

Ha-ha-ha! Very funny, right? Get it? He keeps interrupting... Every story needs a comic relief character! Shaymin will be in Sky-form during the entire story by the way.

Anyway, what is the mystery of Zorro the Zoroark? What is his connection to Zoroark and Zorua? You'll just have to wait until future chapters.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sunrise Duel

**The Zoroarks at Sunset**

**Chapter 2: The Duel at Sunrise**

Zoroark was up before the sun was the next morning. She had sensed that something wasn't right. She got off the soft bed she had slept on that night. It had taken her quite a while to finally fall asleep last night.

"How can anyone sleep on this thing," Zoroark said groggily as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I need a firm surface to sleep-," Her chain of thought was suddenly interrupted when she realized that Zorua wasn't anyway in the room.

Zoroark quickly ran down the steps and looked around the Saloon. It was still really early, so it was completely empty. She then ran out of the building in a panic, only to slam right into the Raichu from yesterday.

The Raichu jumped up and shouted, "Watch where you're go- Hey! I've heard about you! You're the Zoroark who's going to defeat Zorro! Right?"

Zoroark nodded, "Yes, that's right, but right now, I'm looking for my son."

Raichu blinked and said, "Whoa...so am I!"

"Well then, let's look for them together," Zoroark said good naturedly.

Raichu nodded and said, "Yes. Let's. Oh, and one other thing! Don't go too hard on Zorro. He's not really a bad guy, he just has a sad past for some reason. Hopefully you'll snap him out of whatever 'thing' he's in." Raichu suddenly winced in pain, and he gently rubbed the bruise on his head. Raichu smiled and chuckled. "Err, and I think you'd better be careful when you fight him. You wouldn't want to make me look like the lucky one if you know what I mean. You know what I mean, Zoroark? Zoroark?"

Zoroark was busy looking over Raichu's shoulder. Raichu turned around to see Deputy Shaymin duck into one of the alleyways.

"What's he doing up at this hour?" Zoroark said.

Raichu shrugged, and the two Pokemon quietly followed Shaymin into the alleyway.

The two of them were greeted by a surprising sight. The alleyway was lined with Pokemon in their first stage of evolution. Wyenots, Cyndaquils, Charmanders, Bulbasaurs, Squirtles, and more were all looking down the center of the alleyway.

"What's going-?" Raichu began.

"SHH!" Shaymin interrupted, and he pointed toward the main street.

Walking into the alleyway was Raichu's son, Pichu.

Shaymin then pointed down the other end of the alleyway, toward the horizon was. The sun peeked up over the horizon, and it's orange light came through in a mighty beam, shooting through the alley, illuminating the area.

And then, out of the gently rising sun, a small figure appeared. Walking confidently, with his trademark sly smirk on his face, came Zorua.

When Zorua and Pichu were only a few feet away from each other, they stopped walking, and Zorua became a Pichu. Both Pichu's charged their cheeks full of electricity. They readied their cheeks to release a single bolt, or bullet so to speak, of thunder at their opponent.

Then, all of a sudden, the Pokemon all shouted, "ZAP!"

"Pi-," the real Pichu began.

"CHU!" the illusion Pichu shouted.

_KER – ZAP! _

Pichu's mouth dropped open as he fell forward, paralyzed by the attack, and fell forward onto the ground.

Zorua changed back into his true form, and snickered.

The other Pokemon went wild, cheering uproariously, causing many of the other adult Pokemon to check out what was going on.

Zorua walked over to the Pichu. The paralysis had worn off, and the Pichu looked fine.

"No hard feelings, right?" Zorua asked as he held out his paw.

Pichu smiled and shook paws with the fox saying, "Sure. You're really good."

Zorua nodded and said, "I know that. Now, a deal's a deal. You owe me a Pecha Berry Milkshake!"


	4. Chapter 3: Before the Battle

**The Zoroarks at Sunset**

**Chapter 3: Before the Battle**

The Saloon was filled with all of the young Pokemon of Master Ball City. All of them were running up to Zorua, patting him on the back and shaking paws with him, as he enjoyed his new Pecha Berry milkshake. They were all praising him for his awesome victory that mirrored the awesomeness of Zorro himself.

"Hey! I'll bet that his mom is super awesome!" a Charmander said.

"Yeah! Zorro's really in for it now! Ha-ha!" a Wyenot shouted.

Meanwhile, Zoroark, Deputy Shaymin, Sheriff Combusken, Raichu, and Mayor Buizel were having their own conversation.

"I'm not sure if Zorua copying Zorro is a good thing," Buizel said, "Quite frankly, this Zorro situation isn't good for any of the children."

"I don't know," Combusken said, "I mean, they're just having fun-."

"And Zorua is dominating! Oh yeah!" Shaymin shouted, only to be silenced by an icy glare from Mayor Buizel.

"They shouldn't be driven to fighting like this!" Buizel said.

Raichu chuckled and said, "But they weren't fighting to harm each other. They weren't even all fighting. Zorua and Pichu were just settling the whole spilled milkshake dispute. It was just a little challenge among friends, and boys will br boys anyway."

"Hmmm... Well, you haven't said anything Zoroark. What's your opinion?" Buizel asked.

Zoroark looked around at everyone and smiled. "Actually, Zorua idolizing Zorro is a vital part of my plan in helping him after I defeat him."

"How?" Buizel asked.

"You'll see eventually, but for now, just chew on this," Zoroark said with a mysterious smile and a twinkle in her eyes, "How could Zorua _not _ want to be just like Zorro? Now, I must go and get ready for the upcoming battle."

Zoroark got up and walked over to talk to Zorua.

"That question didn't make any sense at all," Combusken said, "I wish she would just tell us plainly."

"Let's think," Raichu said, "Why should Zorua admire Zorro?"

"Because he's awesome!" Shaymin said, "In kind of a mysterious, sad way..."

"Well, yeah, but there's got to be a bigger reason," Mayor Buizel said.

"They're both the same species of Pokemon," Raichu suggested.

"Hmmm... close, but there still needs to be more," Buizel said.

"Well, I guess we're just gonna have to wait until the battle at sunset," Combusken said.

* * *

The Pokemon of Master Ball City were all hidden within the buildings and peeking out through windows at the street as sunset began to draw near. This battle promised to be the greatest and most epic of them all. Two Zoroarks, male and female, were going at it. One, a tortured soul with a mysterious past. The other, a great warrior and heroine who sought to set the tortured soul free of the past that haunted him. However, whether they knew it or not, this battle would also determine who the true master of illusions was.

Zorua stood near the Saloon door along with Shaymin, Raichu, Pichu, Treeko, Sheriff Combusken, and Mayor Buizel, who were all watching the street.

Zoroark had told Zorua to wait there, and to "not in Mew's name" move or come out or even speak until she called for him to come out, no matter how the battle was going.

_"Why does Meema want me to come out when she calls?"_ Zorua thought, _"She can take Zorro. No matter how incredibly cool and awesome he is, I'm sure that Meema's better. She's tough! But still, something about Zorro, it's like what I feel when I look at Meema. I don't understand why, but..."_

Zorua sighed, and then he made a determined face and snickered, "Whatever," he said, "Meema's gonna win. I know it!"

"You bet she will... I hope... I mean _she will_! Heh-heh..." Shaymin said nervously.

As the sun began to slowly creep downward toward the horizon, Zoroark began to walk down the street. She could already hear the sobering sweet music of the ocarina ringing out towards her.

Zorro cam toward her out of the setting sun. He stopped playing momentarily and began to sing his song:

_What__ have I to dread, what have I to fear,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms?_

_What a blessedness, wh__at a peace is mine,  
Leaning on the everlasting arms. _

When Zorro started playing again, Zoroark began to sing the chorus with a rich, melodious voice:

_Leaning, leaning, safe and secure from all alarms,_

_Leaning, leaning, leaning on the everlasting arms. _

Zorro froze and immediately stopped playing. His ocarina fell from his mouth in surprise and hung from the chain round his neck. After a minuted of dead quiet, during which Zorro just stared at Zoroark, he smiled sadly and said, "So, we have been reunited."


	5. Chapter 4: Zorro's Fate

**The Zoroarks at Sunset**

The song at the end is "Count Your Blessings" by Rev. Johnson Oatman.

**Chapter 4: Zorro's Fate**

Everyone in the town silently gasped.

"Meema and Zorro... know each other?" Zorua said.

Zorro locked eyes with Zoroark and said, "It is very appropriate that you be the one to defeat me. When I loose, I will finally be able to accept the fate that I deserve for the sins of my past."

"And what is this fate?" Zoroark said, "And perhaps you'd like to explain what these sins were?"

Zorro's dark, black eyes gazed almost longingly at Zoroark.

"Since this will be the day I meet my fate, I have no problem telling all who are within the sound of my voice of my accursed past," Zorro said, "Zoroark, you are well aware of my great sin. You must surely remember the night when, as Zoruas, I defiled you."

A mighty gasp arose from all the adults of the town.

_"Defiled?"_ Zorua thought innocently, _"What's that mean?"_

Zorro took a breath and said, "You are also aware of how I begged for your forgiveness immediately after the thrill of the moment had passed, and I had realized what I had done. You were in a mixture of shock and rage, and rightfully so. But, you still forgave me. Nevertheless, we both knew that what we had done was extremely shameful. We were only Zoruas! To have such a relation at such a young age is a great moral wrong! We knew that, despite our feelings, we had to separate. For either you were foolish, I was evil, or both. But, I never forgave myself. How could I? I left our beautiful island home, and did my best to move on. However, the guilt of my sin kept following me. I traveled alone. I lived alone. Before I knew it, I evolved into my Zoroark form. Still, the guilt followed me. So, I decided that there was only one option. I gathered together the most lethal berries I could find...and ate them."

Zorro took another long breath and continued, "And yet...nothing happened. Nothing at all. The poison had no effect on me. I waited one long week, eating more of the lethal berries along the way. Still, nothing. My next instinct was to grab a sharp stone and end it all that way, but then, I realized, my survival was sign. It was a sign that fate was not finished with me yet. I knew that fate had death in store for me, for that was the only fitting punishment for my crime. However, it was not time for me to die. So, I decided to let fate choose for me. I soon came across this town, and made my announcement. I swore to myself that if fate gave me a worthy opponent that I could loose too, then that would be the day that I ended my life. I do not fear death, for I know that when I die, I shall fall into the Everlasting Arms. Whether they eternally save me or cast me into eternal judgment is their choice. However, I am fairly certain that eternal judgment is the only ultimate fate that fitting for me, and what I've done."

When Zorro had finished, Zoroark closed her eyes and trembled violently. When she opened them, a gush of tears fell ran down her face. "You're wrong, Zorro," she said, "There is abundant mercy for all, including you. Although all sin is deserving of death, you need not take it upon yourself to bring judgment upon yourself. You say fat will condemn you, but fate will, in fact, set you free!"

Only 10 seconds remained until the sun would reach the horizon.

Zorro looked into Zoroark's eyes.

Zoroark looked into Zorro's eyes.

Zorua stared at the two opponents, his mind full of questions.

Shaymin held his breath nervously.

Sheriff Combusken crossed his fingers on both hands.

Mayor Buizel was shaking like a leaf.

Raichu hugged Pichu close.

Treeko had a pad and pencil in his hands, ready to take notes on the battle.

All of the Pokemon watched and waited anxiously.

After one last agonizing second, the sun kissed the horizon.

"Sunset strike!" the Pokemon roared.

Zoroark and Zorro had both silently agreed that the tail would be the point of victory. At the shout, both Zoroarks, both still in their true forms, sprang at one another.

Zoroark reached out to grab Zorro's tail, but he suddenly spun in mid air. The air current cushion that was created pushed Zoroark off course, and she landed flat on her back a few feet away.

Zorro landed on his feet and became a Carnivine, which sent a quick vine whip at Zoroark. Zoroark flipped onto all four and became a Carnivine as well, sending out her own vine whip. Both attacks ran into each other, resulting in a huge tangled mess. The illusion was shattered as Zoroark became a Rampardos and charged at Zorro. Zorro became a Rampardos as well, and the two of them butt heads, pushing hard against each other.

It seemed to be a stalemate between the two Pokemon. However, Zorro suddenly broke the stalemate by returning to his original form and flipping over Rampardos Zoroark, reaching for her bushy tail. Zorro was only an inch away from it, when Zoroark returned to her true form in the nick of time and whirled around fast on her hind legs to face Zorro.

_SMACK!_

She dealt Zorro a powerful slap in the face. Although a little disoriented, Zorro still had his sharp reflexes. His hands shot up and grabbed Zoroark's hand. With a strong grunt of exertion, he flipped Zoroark over his shoulder and threw her onto the ground.

The sound of Zoroark hitting the ground echoed eerily throughout the silent town.

Zorro stood over Zoroark's senseless form and said emotionlessly, "So, it seems as if fate still denies me death. Perhaps death is to good for me. Perhaps my true punishment is to go on, bearing the guilt of my sin for all eternity..." Zorro then stretched out his hand to tug Zoroark's tail and claim a sober victory, when the ultimately unexpected occurred. Zoroark rolled over in a flash and grabbed Zorro's ocarina, which still hung around his neck from its chain. Zoroark had not been knocked senseless after all.

Zorro gasped in pain as the chain bit into his neck. Zoroark then threw Zorro down onto the ground, roughly grabbed his tail, and pulled it. Zorro grunted with pain, gasped in shock, and then sighed with relief. The pulling of his tail signified defeat. The battle was over.

_"Finally,"_ Zorro thought, _"I can finally accept the fate that I deserve."_

Zoroark backed off from Zorro as he got up to his feet. He bowed to her and said, "Thank you. Now, I shall find a private place to... _depart_. Farewell." He then turned to leave.

"Stop," Zoroark said sternly.

Zorro stopped.

Zoroark softened her tone and said, "My love..."

Zorro turned and looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I said that fate would set you free," she continued, "Well," she then looked over at the door to the Saloon and said loudly and clearly, "You can just call _him_ 'fate'!"

Zorua realized that she was referring to him. He quickly ran out to his mother's side.

"Wha- what?" Zorro stammered, dumbstruck by the appearance of this little fox cub, "This is impossible. We were only Zoruas when we..."

Zoroark nodded and said, "Yes. This was indeed a miracle. Somehow, your... seed took hold within me, and lasted through time, and even through evolution, and was born! Don't you see? You thought fate was timing your death, but it was really prolonging your life so that we could find each other before it was too late."

"Meema, I don't understand," Zorua said.

Zoroark smiled and said, "Zorua, he's your father."

Zorua's eyes widened as he turned back toward Zorro. Zorua looked into Zorro's eyes. Had they suddenly changed? Weren't they black and dark a moment ago? But now they were a gentler brown color.

Zorua thought back to when he first saw Zorro. He had instantly admired him. Zorro was so cool, and so awesome. He wanted to be just like him, and now, it all made sense.

"It's true," Zorua said, "It has to be true. It all fits." Tears of joy started to come out, and he leapt right into Zorro's arms. "Father! It _is_ you!"

Tears of joy ran down from Zorro's now brown eyes. "My son," he said, then he looked over at Zoroark and said, "My _love_." His voice trailed off as more tears came. When he finally composed himself, he said, "I would never have left if I had known that a child would be given to us. You are right, my love. You are always right. Death was not what fate had in store for me. However, there is something more that I had been blind to. I was so overcome by the guilt, that I did not realize that all I needed to do was make it right, and now I have a way to make it right. I shall give you my unfailing love, and raise our son and bring him up right. My sins indeed can be forgiven, and the Everlasting Arms may still have mercy on my soul."

Zoroark nodded and approached Zorro, her eyes filled with her own joyful tears. Zorro gently placed Zorua on the ground as she got near. The two of them took a moment to breathe in each other's scents. They dearly missed each other's presence, and now there was no longer anything to separate them.

Zoroark soon found herself within Zorro's embrace. "One last thing," she cooed, "Fate, in fact, doesn't even exist."

Zorro blinked, puzzled by this statement.

"What you _thought_ was fate," Zoroark continued, "Was merely the gentle pushing, pulling, and nudging of the Everlasting Arms."

Zorro nodded. He finally understood.

And with that, the two of them shared a sweet kiss.

The Pokemon of Master Ball City was touched by this glorious moment.

From within the Saloon, Shaymin wiped his nose and said, "Ah, romance...er, are you alright Treeko?"

Treeko was sobbing into his notepad, taking quick breaks to blow his nose with the paper.

"So much for your notes!" Shaymin remarked.

Treeko looked up and smiled through his joyful tears, "Don't worry, I wont be needing them. This will be a moment we shall all remember."

* * *

The Zoroark family remained in Master Ball City for one more day. Then, it was time for them to return to their homeland. Shaymin and Combusken received abundant gratitude for helping to reunite the family.

All of their new friends in Master Ball City watched as the family of three walked off into the sunset. As they walked off, the Pokemon could hear little Zorua playing his father's ocarina. He was a natural, and was playing a happy joyous tune to which his parents sang to in perfect, happy harmony:

_When upon life's billows you are tempest tossed,  
When you are discouraged, thinking all is lost,  
Count your many blessings, name them one by one,  
And it will surprise you what the Lord hath done._

_Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
Count your blessings, see what God hath done!  
Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
And it will surprise you what the Lord hath done._

_Are you ever burdened with a load of care?  
Does the cross seem heavy you are called to bear?  
Count your many blessings, every doubt will fly,  
And you will keep singing as the days go by._

_Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
Count your blessings, see what God hath done!  
Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
And it will surprise you what the Lord hath done._

_When you look at others with their lands and gold,  
Think that Christ has promised you His wealth untold;  
Count your many blessings. Wealth can never buy  
Your reward in heaven, nor your home on high._

_Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
Count your blessings, see what God hath done!  
Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
And it will surprise you what the Lord hath done._

_So, amid the conflict whether great or small,  
Do not be disheartened, God is over all;  
Count your many blessings, angels will attend,  
Help and comfort give you to your journey's end._

_Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
Count your blessings, see what God hath done!  
Count your blessings, name them one by one,  
And it will surprise you what the Lord hath done._

**The End**

If you were a little confused about the situation, I'll explain it clearer. You see, since Pokemon don't have marriages like humans, I've invented a Pokemon rule that says a Pokemon can only mate when they've reached their highest or second highest evolutionary level (A Pichu can't, but a Pikachu or Raichu can.). Mating at a low level is equivalent to a teenager being active in this way in high school, or anytime before marriage. This is a shameful act for a Pokemon. Also, the mating will not result in a child due to the basic physiology of a Pokemon, mostly evolution. However, Zoroark somehow beat the odds, and even after evolving, had Zorro's child, but Zorro was already long gone. If he had known this miracle was going to occur, he would have never left, despite the shame.

Anyway, you can probably figure out Who I am referring to when I say "Everlasting Arms", especially from the final song in this chapter. I am a Christian, and I believe that the Day of Judgment is coming soon. Check my profile page for more info on the Day of Judgment.

Please review my story. That's how I look for more stories. I sometimes respond to reviews. Please be honest. Also, check out my other Zorua and Zoroark story, "Deep Conversations". It is not at all connected to this story by the way.

This is Matthais123 signing off!


End file.
